


A Much Needed Conversation

by unadulteratedhacylover



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Jealousy, Mostly Canon Compliant, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:21:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21665863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unadulteratedhacylover/pseuds/unadulteratedhacylover
Summary: “I saw what happened between you and him in New York.”Harry finally lets it all out. Set during episode 2x07.
Relationships: Harry Greenwood & Macy Vaughn, Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn
Comments: 8
Kudos: 69





	A Much Needed Conversation

“Don’t be a stranger. The Susans and I could use a fourth.”

Harry had to stop himself from rolling his eyes at Abigael’s lecherous comment. He knew it was only said to get a rise out of Macy, but the comment bothered him all the same. Abigael loved to provoke the other woman. She made it her mission every time the two of them were in the same room and while he normally didn’t mind listening to the two women banter back and forth, this time it was different.

The dynamic between him and Macy had changed ever since his darklighter came into the picture. Harry’s view into his darklighter’s visions had him seeing Macy in a whole new light. _She_ was the bold one. _She_ was the seducer. That red dress. Those caresses. The way she molded her body to his.

It made Harry jealous, angry and confused. Had he misread the signs? All the secret smiles and not-so-innocent looks he and Macy had shared these past few months couldn’t have been in his imagination. They always gravitated towards each other in a room, always found a way to touch an arm, a shoulder, to be physically close. And he thought maybe, just maybe, this could be something special. And then _he_ showed up and everything he thought he was sure about became blanketed under a cloud of uncertainty.

“Are you and her...is…?”

“What? Do you really think that I’d be that stupid? She’s dangerous.”

“Yeah, well sometimes danger can be exciting.”

“Not when you’re thinking clearly.”

Harry knew his words were both harsh and petty, but he couldn’t stop them from spilling out of his mouth. He could see the hurt in her eyes as she quickly turned away from him. In that instant, he could feel the walls going up between them. He knew he was slowly pushing her away, creating little rifts between them that he wasn’t sure could be repaired but he still couldn’t stop himself. Regret blossomed inside him but he pushed it down and focused on solving the mystery of Jordan’s ring.

Hours later…

Harry stood just inside the doorway watching as Macy typed away on the computer searching for information on Jordan’s family. She had slipped into research mode, eyes shining as she absorbed every bit of information she could find. She caught her bottom lip between her teeth as she concentrated, and Harry found his eyes drawn to the action, his tongue darting out to mimic exactly what he wanted to do to her in that moment. Instead, he stood rooted to the spot, fingers fidgeting at his sides as he watched the beautiful witch before him.

“Macy, how old is Jordan?”

“25.”

He turned to look at the young man and his heart sank. If they couldn’t find a way to break this curse… Twenty-five was too young to lose everything. The look on Macy’s face reflected his own.

“Maggie’s going to be devastated.” Macy shut off the computer and gathered her notes. “We should probably head back to the command center.”

Harry nodded and they walked silently side by side back to the center. He could feel the tension rising between them with each step and an image of Macy’s arms around the darklighter popped into his mind. Jealously raced through him and this time he didn’t try to stop it. He needed to let it out, needed to confront these feelings head on and address it with her or else it was going to keep eating him up inside.

“Macy, we need to talk.”

They had just walked through the command center doors, but she didn’t slow down. She just kept walking down the stairs to the main floor.

“We have nothing to talk about right now, Harry. Honestly, I really would like to be left alone.”

“Macy, I—”

“Harry, please—”

“I saw what happened between you and _him_ in New York.”

Macy froze and the silence seemed to stretch out forever between them.

“How?” she whispered.

“He and I share memories and…feelings. Ever since Abigael helped me to unlock those first memories, more have been filtering through, especially in my dreams.”

She turned to face him, an unreadable expression on her face. “Harry…” she trailed off, eyes wide and he found himself inexplicably drawn to her. He stalked towards her, his body vibrating with unrestrained energy.

“I saw you seduce him, Macy.” At this, he stepped closer to her, so they were almost chest to chest.

“I heard all the words you whispered to him.” He leaned in brush his lips across her ear. “Every. Whispered. Word.” He felt her shiver beneath him and a ripple of satisfaction rolled through him.

“I saw the way you touched him.” Harry slid his left arm around her waist, his hand coming to rest just above her ass. With his right arm, he pulled her closer, sliding it up between her shoulder blades, until he could feel every inch of her pressing into him. He pressed his cheek against her and closed his eyes, inhaling the scent of jasmine and sandalwood that was uniquely Macy. Her hands came up to wrap around his shoulders just as they did in the memory.

“Ah, Macy,” he sighed. “I’ve waited so long to hold you in my arms like this.”

The confession slipped free and Macy melted into him. The action broke him from his trance. He quickly took a step back to distance himself from her. She looked at him, confused.

“Harry?”

“He’s a murderer, Macy. He tried to kill you and your sisters. He killed me, thankfully not permanently, but he tried. How could you be attracted to him? How could you _want_ him?”

His voice was laced with venom and he knew his jealousy was seeping through again, but he didn’t care.

“I thought there was something between us…” he gestured between the two of them. “I thought that maybe you felt something…”

“Harry, there was—there is. It wasn’t what you think.”

“Please, enlighten me then.” The words came out bitter and even he was shocked at how he sounded.

Macy’s eyes widened at the tone.

“I’m sorry.” He truly was. Macy was…everything to him.

His words were barely above a whisper, but she heard them and after a moment, gave him a slight nod of acknowledgement before turning away.

She walked over to the chair in front of the witch board and gripped the back, leaning against it as if she needed the support. The urge to go to her, to rub her shoulders, to tell her it was okay, to take her time, he was right here with her, was so strong he had to lock his knees to keep himself from moving out of place.

“When I woke up in our house, I immediately knew something wasn’t right. It all just felt…off. I came downstairs and there you were, but it wasn’t you. He flirted with me right from the start and I could tell what his intentions were. While he was distracted, I tried to get out the front door, but it was locked. I knew I was trapped so I devised a plan. I told him I wanted to change into something more ‘appropriate’ and set out to see if I could get out from upstairs but when I broke the window there was nothing there. It was an illusion, Harry. The house wasn’t real. He realized what I was doing and he bound my hands.”

She looked down at her wrists and Harry knew she must have been reliving the moment. The hatred he felt at his other half for putting her through this was overwhelming. She hadn’t deserved any of it.

“I knew the only way I could get away from him was if I could get use of my demon powers back. He had neutralized them and was holding the stone that was holding my powers in his back pocket. I needed to get close enough to him to get to it without him getting suspicious. I knew what he wanted, Harry. I knew what he felt for me. He had been stalking my dreams for weeks. How could I not know? So I did what I had to do.” She looked him defiantly in the eyes. “I _knew_ he wanted me. I _knew_ he desired me. So I took advantage of that. Yes, _I_ seduced _him_. But I won’t apologize for that. It was a means to an end.”

“But you liked it, didn’t you? You liked him?”

“I imagined he was you.”

The words hung in the air between them.

Could he have been wrong this whole time?

_He was a part of you._

_Harry, he was a piece of you._

How could he have been such a fool? Harry felt his anger and jealousy start to dissipate. He looked up to see Macy looking at him with such longing and heat in her eyes.

“You’re the one I want, Harry. Only you.” He was speechless. “It’s always been you.”

He walked over to her, heart thudding in his chest.

“Macy,” he brushed a stray curl behind her ear. “My beautiful, Macy. It’s always been you, too.”


End file.
